


Late Night

by letsfightinglove



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsfightinglove/pseuds/letsfightinglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of her parents' usual fights manages to keep the Ishiyama kids from having a good night's rest. Takes place before 'Laughing Fit'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was vent writing at the time it was written. Add that and the fact I barely write fanfics in general, it might not be good writing at all so I apologize. 
> 
> Also, even tho its a S1 fic, Hiroki manages to make an appearance here. That's pretty much my weird rule to Season 1 fics, in which Hiroki does exist regardless of canon.

Its late at night and she should be sleeping. She has class in the morning and the XANA attack from earlier had left her weary and carrying a desire to just wander into dreamland. She felt comfortable in her bed under the warm covers with her precious over sized doll at her bedside and yet her heart is still aching and the only factor keeping her from having a peaceful sleep.

Why? Because her parents were fighting downstairs like they always did.

Yumi didn’t know just how long did they started fighting like how they did. Was she too blind to tell when she was a child? No, that couldn’t have been the case. Even as a child, she was too observant and if her parents had been fighting, it wouldn’t have flown over her head so easily. Had they been fighting since she was a little girl and its only grown worse by the years gone by? Yumi believes it seemed to be the case, but regardless it was a tradition she wished that would stop.

She didn’t need this.

Her brother didn’t need this.

Her parents didn’t need this.

Nobody needed this.

Before she knew it, the fighting had suddenly stopped. Yumi could only wonder, ’ _Did the fighting stop for tonight?_ ’

Instead of the silence she was hoping, she had gruff footsteps hurrying past her door, followed by light, quick footsteps chasing after the first pair. ’ _No._ ’

She heard her mother scream after her father, begging him to stay. He only refuses, exclaiming he couldn’t stay in the house with her anymore. ’ ** _No!_** ’

Her mother’s voice lowers from a loud hysterical cry to a soft whimper to the point that Yumi couldn’t comprehend as to what she was just saying. Compared to his rageful shouts and exclaimations earlier, her father’s voice was calm and even remorseful. He just gives a “Goodbye” to his dear wife but leaving out the front door with a slam. Yumi could hear her mother fall to the floor and sobbing her heart out. Outside, she could hear the car engine turn on and her father leaving the driveway. The sounds of the car grew fainter and faint before Yumi couldn’t hear it anymore.

There was no response to what had just happened. If anything, she was still processing the whole situation. Her father had just left the house and his family. The only thing on her mind was that when was he gonna come back? Is he gonna come back?

Yumi’s thought bubble broke when she heard someone was trying to get into her room. At first, she thought it was her mother coming to bear the bad news or, if she was trying to pretend everything was alright, coming to check up on her. Yumi was prepared for whatever her mom was gonna give her. She was prepared to at least try to stay strong about this.

However, Yumi’s heart sank. It wasn’t who she expected. In fact, it was the last person she wanted to be at her door after all of this.

“Yumi.” It was Hiroki. He looked like he was about to break down crying, which meant he had heard in on everything rather than sleeping like how he should’ve been. “Y-Y-Yumi, D-Dad left..”

It took an even longer time for Yumi to process what was in front of her. All she did was just stare in disbelief at her younger brother, just utterly amazed at the fact that he had to be exposed to this kind of dysfunctional behavior at his age. She didn’t care that she dealt with it her entire life but she won’t stand with the fact that he has to deal with it. She was supposed to protect him from this kind of stuff, what kind of big sister was she?

Usually Yumi didn’t tolerate Hiroki coming into her room unannounced like he sometimes did but this was a different case. Instead, she just motioned an arm towards him and just muttered, “Come here.” Hiroki immediately ran into his sister’s embrace and just started sobbing into her shirt.

All Yumi could do is try to comfort him with a hug and telling him “It’s ok” over and over again while trying to fight back her own tears.


End file.
